Zelda: Open house party!!
by Linkgirl1
Summary: What happens when a lot of Zelda characters go to one party??? Chaos!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hi! This is one of my humorous none serious type of story. It is in no way connected to my other stories so Tilkate or Keel won't be in it.  
  
  
  
Link sat in his room reading an invitation to Zelda's open house party.  
  
Link: Open house party? Cool! I'm going.  
  
Link walks to Zelda's castle.  
  
Link: Hi, Zelda!  
  
Zelda: Hi, Link. The others will be here soon.  
  
Link: Cool.  
  
Princess Ruto walks into the castle.  
  
Ruto: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
Link: 0_0! Yikes! Ruto!  
  
Ruto: Hiya, Link baby.  
  
Zelda: 0_o? Errrrrr…..Ruto, how about you set the tables.  
  
Ruto in whinny voice: But I wanna stay here with Link!  
  
Zelda: Beat it, fish face!  
  
Ruto: Alright, fine!  
  
Link: Whew!  
  
????: Hey Link!!  
  
Link turns around to see Malon and Saria.  
  
Link: 0_0! Yikes!  
  
?????: Hey yall!  
  
Zelda: Who's she?  
  
???: I'm Linkgirl.  
  
Link: Ahhhhhhh! Another female!  
  
Zelda: Linkgirl? Does that mean there's more competition?  
  
Linkgirl: No! I just think Link is cool. That's all.  
  
Ruto: Yeah right!  
  
Zelda: How did you get here? I said Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudo and Kakariko.  
  
Linkgirl: I'm the author. I invited myself.  
  
Zelda: Oh okay.  
  
Link: Is there gonna be any guys here my age?  
  
Zelda: Yeah, Darunia, Ganondorf,….  
  
Everyone besides Zelda: o_0?! Ganondorf?!  
  
Zelda: Yeah, and Skullkid, Rauru, Mido,….  
  
  
  
Link: Ugh! Mido!  
  
Zelda: And that's it!  
  
Link: Ummmmm, Zel, how exactly are these people my age?  
  
Zelda: Um, Link, why do you ask pointless questions?  
  
Link: Because I want to.  
  
Zelda: Why?  
  
Link: I'm the Hero of Time and I can ask as many pointless questions I want!  
  
Zelda: Just because you're the Hero of Time doesn't mean you can ask pointless questions.  
  
Link: How about this. I'm the hottest guy in the world and every girl wants to date me!  
  
Ruto with hearts in her eyes: You sure are.  
  
Linkgirl: How about some music?  
  
Zelda: Yeah!  
  
Zelda puts in Nsync CD.  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Boy bands!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Link starts singing to Nsync music.  
  
Link then grabs his sword and destroys the CD player.  
  
Zelda: Hey! Now you gotta pay me 200 rupees!  
  
Link: Ugh fine **hands Zelda rupees**  
  
Linkgirl: Let's play a video game!  
  
Zelda: Yeah!  
  
Linkgirl and Zelda then play Super Smash Brothers: Melee.  
  
Zelda: I'll pick myself. Who are you playing as?  
  
Linkgirl: Link.  
  
Zelda: Are you obsessed with him?!  
  
Linkgirl: No, he just kicks butt better than you.  
  
Zelda is offended.  
  
Zelda: I resent that.  
  
Linkgirl: Oh too bad.  
  
Zelda: That's it! You're goin' down, girl!  
  
Linkgirl: Bring it on.  
  
Zelda and Link girl play for an hour. Everyone besides Linkgirl and Zelda fall asleep.  
  
Linkgirl: We played forty times! I won twenty times and you won twenty times.  
  
Zelda: Rematch!  
  
Link wakes up.  
  
Link: No more! I can't stand seeing myself get beat up by Zelda!  
  
Linkgirl: Ugh fine!  
  
Doorbell rings.  
  
Zelda: Oh more guests!  
  
Rauru, Darunia, Mido and Ganondorf walk in.  
  
Rauru: Hi! I'm hungry, where's the snacks?  
  
Link: You're always hungry.  
  
Rauru: I know.  
  
Ganondorf: Hi, Dork of Time!  
  
Link: Hello, pickle head!  
  
Everyone besides Ganondorf laughs.  
  
Ganondorf: -_-  
  
Ruto and Malon: Teehee!  
  
Link: Why do they always laugh that way?  
  
Door bell rings again and Skull Kid and Jyu walks in.  
  
Skull Kid who is wearing Majora's Mask: Hi!  
  
Everyone besides Skull Kid and Jyu: 0_0! Yikes!  
  
Link: I thought you weren't gonna wear that demon mask anymore!  
  
Skull Kid and Jyu: **laughs**  
  
Jyu: I knew they'd fall for it!  
  
Link: 0_o?  
  
  
  
Skull Kid: It's a replica fool!  
  
Zelda: Oh.  
  
Link with sheepish look: I knew that.  
  
Zelda: Sure. Anyway, let's get the party started!  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't worry, it's only the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be better. 


	2. Fighting, Pizza and a game of Twister.

A/N: Okay here's chapter 2 of Zelda: Open house party. Anyway, our guest stars are Jyu (Fanfiction author. Jyupi-chan) and Natalie (Fanfiction author, Pipsycool2000)  
  
  
  
Zelda: Hey all the guests aren't here.  
  
Link: Who's missing?  
  
???: Link is NOT a loser!  
  
???: Yes he is!!!  
  
Link: Oh great…Mido.  
  
???: No he's not!  
  
Mido: Yes he is!  
  
Zelda: Who's she?  
  
Linkgirl: My sister Natalie.  
  
Natalie: Anna, tell Mido that Link is NOT a loser!  
  
Link: Anna?  
  
Linkgirl: Anna is my name and no Link is not a loser.  
  
Mido: Yes he is!  
  
Link: It takes one to know one!  
  
Everyone besides Mido laughs.  
  
Mido: A wimp is still a wimp huh?  
  
Link: Would you rather fight Ganondorf and Majora?  
  
Mido: Uh…..  
  
Link: I didn't think so.  
  
Malon and Ruto: Teehee!  
  
Link: **rolls eyes**  
  
Natalie: Why do they do that?  
  
Linkgirl: Dunno  
  
Zelda: Hey lets play a game!  
  
Link: What game?  
  
Zelda: Kiss tag!  
  
Link: 0_0! And who's it?  
  
Zelda: You!  
  
Link: 0_0!  
  
Malon and Ruto: Teehee!  
  
Link: Ugh!  
  
Zelda: Okay girls….hide!  
  
All the girls hide and Link counts to 100.  
  
Link: 97…98…99..100!  
  
Link looks all over the castle for Zelda.  
  
Link: I wonder where she is.  
  
Natalie then jumps out.  
  
Natalie: You found me!  
  
Link: Errr….**runs**  
  
Natalie: Hey, you're supposed to kiss me!  
  
Link is still running until Ruto jumps out.  
  
Ruto: Kiss me, baby!  
  
Link: 0_0! **runs**  
  
Ruto: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After running into all the girls, Link finally finds Zelda.  
  
Link: I found you, Zelda!  
  
Link then kisses Zelda and all the girls run in.  
  
All the girls besides Linkgirl and Jyu: Hey! You found us first!  
  
Link: lies No I didn't!  
  
Natalie: Liar!  
  
Malon: Get him!  
  
Link: 0_0! Yikes! **runs**  
  
All girls besides Zelda, Linkgirl and Jyu chases Link.  
  
Linkgirl: **sigh** I wonder how long they're going to chase him.  
  
Zelda: Dunno.  
  
Two hours later Link runs back into the main room with lipstick marks all over his face.  
  
Link: Hide me, Zelda!  
  
Linkgirl falls to the floor laughing.  
  
Linkgirl: You look funny!  
  
Link: Hide me!!!! They're coming!!!  
  
All the girls come running in.  
  
Ruto: We found you, Linky!  
  
Link: 0_0!  
  
Zelda: Okay enough with the kissing. Let's order a pizza.  
  
Link: Yeah!  
  
Malon: I'm sharing one with Link.  
  
Natalie: No, I am!  
  
Ruto: No way! I am!  
  
Zelda: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto, Natalie, and Malon shut up.  
  
Zelda: Link is a typical guy and is probably going to eat a whole pizza by himself.  
  
Link: Uh-huh! What she said!  
  
Ruto crosses her arms and pouts.  
  
Ruto: Oh yeah, well Link is still my fiancée.  
  
Link: for the last dang time……I AM NOT YOUR FIANCEE!!!!!!  
  
Ruto: Uh-huh! I gave you Zora's Sapphire!  
  
Link: It was either that or have Ganondorf take over the world, fish face!  
  
Ganondorf: lieRuto, you should have given it to me. I would have married you.  
  
Ruto: You're not as hot as Link.  
  
Zelda: Okay can we stop fighting over my…err…Link.  
  
Linkgirl: Ooh Zelda is in love with Link!  
  
Zelda: Shut up, Linkgirl! If that's your real name!  
  
Jyu: Um, she's already said that Linkgirl is not her real name.  
  
Zelda: Well…..I…ugh! Let's just continue the party. And Malon, Ruto, Saria and Natalie…..FORGET LINK AND GET A LIFE!  
  
Malon, Ruto, Saria, and Natalie: No way!  
  
Nabooru: **sigh** Too bad I'm too old for him.  
  
Linkgirl: Only by about five or ten years.  
  
Nabooru: True.  
  
Ganondorf gets close to Nabooru.  
  
Ganondorf: I'm single.  
  
Nabooru: Back off Ganondork!  
  
Everyone besides Ganondorf laughs.  
  
Ganondorf: -.-  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Link: Pizza!!!!  
  
Zelda: Who ordered it?  
  
Link: I did while you all were fighting.  
  
Link goes to door and pays for pizza.  
  
They all eat pizza and Coke and then play Twister.  
  
Ganondorf: Right hand on blue.  
  
Link: Oh dang, I'm gonna fall!  
  
Zelda who is under Link: Yeah and your heavy body is gonna fall on me!  
  
Link: Hey I'm not fat!  
  
Zelda: I didn't say you were.thinks to herself Just very muscular in an attractive way.  
  
Link tries to put his right hand on blue, but ends up falling on top of Zelda, which also knocks Linkgirl down.  
  
Linkgirl: Link! You fool! Can't you play Twister right (A/N: In case you're wondering I say "Link! You fool! A LOT while playing)  
  
Link: Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Linkgirl.  
  
Linkgirl: **rolls eyes**  
  
Ganondorf: Okay now it's Nabooru, Rauru, and mine turn!  
  
Linkgirl: Right foot on red. No Ganondorf, your other right! under her breath Dyslexic fool!  
  
Ganondorf then falls down.  
  
Nabooru: You're an idiot. We just began and you're already out?! Oh well, at least we don't have to listen to Linkgirl's fussing.  
  
Linkgirl: Ain't my fault Ganondorf is dyslexic.  
  
Nabooru: Fair enough.  
  
Linkgirl: Okay left foot on yellow!  
  
Rauru stretches his leg and ends up tripping Nabooru.  
  
Nabooru: You fat fool!!!  
  
Rauru: I win!  
  
Linkgirl: Okay now it's Mido, Skull Kid and Saria's turn. Okay left foot on blue!  
  
They all put their left foot on blue.  
  
Game goes on for one hour.  
  
Link: I don't get it, they're all short, and they're still playing!  
  
Zelda: Which shows that kids are smarter than you.  
  
Link: Exactly! No wait.  
  
Linkgirl: Left hand on red.  
  
Mido tries to put his left hand on red, but knocks down Saria.  
  
Saria: Mido!  
  
Mido: Sorry.  
  
Skull Kid: This is getting boring! **knocks down Mido**  
  
Mido: You did that on purpose!  
  
Skull Kid: Can you prove it?  
  
Mido: Mumble…mumble!  
  
Link: Why does he say that every time he gets mad?  
  
Linkgirl: Dunno. Now it's Link, Natalie and Jyu's turn.  
  
Link: Why do I have to play again?  
  
Linkgirl: Because I said so.  
  
Natalie looks at Link with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Jyu: **rolls eyes** Oh please.  
  
Linkgirl: Okey dokey, right foot on green.  
  
They all put their right foot on green.  
  
Natalie: Link, if you fall, I'll catch you.  
  
Jyu: **cough** Natalie's a wacko **cough**  
  
Natalie: I heard that!  
  
Jyu: So.  
  
Natalie: Why you!  
  
Natalie kicks Jyu's leg, causing both of them to fall.  
  
Link: I win!  
  
Jyu: Hey Natalie cheated!  
  
Linkgirl: Yeah I saw. Natalie loses and Link and Jyu are still in the game.  
  
Zelda: Okay no more Twister! Let's play something else.  
  
Ruto: I brought some Barbie dolls.  
  
Everyone besides Ruto: ………  
  
Ruto: What?!  
  
Ganondorf: Let's play "Kill Link and get the Triforce" game.  
  
Link pulls his sword.  
  
Link: How about we play "Send Ganon back to the Evil Realm" game?  
  
Ganondorf pulls his sword.  
  
Ganondorf: You're on!  
  
The two fights for three hours and everyone fall asleep.  
  
Zelda wakes up and sees them still fighting.  
  
Zelda: Okay this party is going no where!  
  
Jyu: Agreed.  
  
Linkgirl: Link! Ganondorf! Stop fighting right now!  
  
Ganondorf: But….  
  
Linkgirl: I said…NOW!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Fine **puts his sword away**  
  
Skull Kid: Hey Link, let's play are instruments.  
  
Link: Okay.  
  
Link and Skull Kid go in an other room to play their instruments and Zelda, Natalie, Ruto, Malon, Nabooru, Darunia, Rauru and Mido follows.  
  
Linkgirl: Well I guess it's just us and Ganondorf to entertain ourselves.  
  
Jyu: Yep.  
  
Ganondorf: Let's make a plot to kill Link.  
  
Linkgirl: No!  
  
Ganondorf: Awe come on!  
  
Linkgirl: N-O – NO!  
  
Ganondorf: You're no fun.  
  
Jyu: Is he always a crybaby?  
  
Linkgirl: Yeah  
  
Ganondorf sticks his tongue out.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Ganondorf: This is boring, I'm going home.  
  
Jyu: Bye!  
  
Ganondorf leaves.  
  
Jyu: Whew! No we can stop hearing his plots to take over the world.  
  
Linkgirl: Yep.  
  
Jyu: How about we go home and work on our fanfics?  
  
Linkgirl: Agreed.  
  
Linkgirl and Jyu leave.  
  
Link: I'm tired of playing. And everyone is almost gone.  
  
They look around the room and the only people still there are the girls.  
  
Skull Kid: Yeah I'm going home.  
  
Link: Me too.  
  
They both leave and all the girls besides Zelda follows.  
  
Zelda: This has been the most chaotic party I've ever had. 


End file.
